1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a touch-sensitive display device for selectively outputting at least one of a visual feedback and a tactile feedback and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the proliferation of display devices equipped with display units, a user can visually identify the operation state of a display device by a visual feedback displayed on a display unit and control the operation state of the display device accordingly. The display device may further include a tactile feedback unit and may indicate the operation state of the display device to the user through a tactile feedback. Accordingly, the user can identify and control the operation state of the display device by the sense of touch as well as by the sense of vision.
However, the display unit and the tactile feedback unit consume power to provide a visual feedback and a tactile feedback to the user, respectively. There exists a need for a power saving method to minimize unnecessary power consumption of the display device that receives power from a battery. Moreover, the display device that provides a tactile feedback has difficulty in identifying whether a user's touch input is for receiving a tactile feedback or for controlling a user interface.